Bicycling is a mode of transportation that is popular for commuting and recreation. While cold or wet weather may be less than ideal conditions for some bicyclists, many would nonetheless still like to ride. However, inclement weather poses certain technical challenges to bicyclists, especially with regard to the handlebars of the bike. Wet handlebars can be dangerously slippery or may cause a person's hands to chafe and blister. In cold weather, the handlebars can be unpleasantly cold to the touch, which can be painful and distracting while driving. It would therefore serve bicyclists to have a device that alleviates the discomfort and danger of wet or cold handlebars while still allowing ready access to controls such as the brakes and shifting mechanism.
Devices are known in the prior art that relate to handlebar hand covers. One device provides a hand cover made of a flexible material that attaches to a set of handlebars. The device includes a waterproof exterior with a lined interior. Another device provides a shroud that attaches over a set of handlebars to protect the hands from wind and precipitation (e.g. rain, snow, sleet, and hail). These devices, however, do not disclose a handlebar cover comprising a waterproof and breathable fabric material that is placed over the handlebars, thereby providing a shelter for a user's hands while riding the bicycle.